These Strangers Are Friends You Never Met
by mercurybard
Summary: [The Forsaken] 50 sentences about Sean during the movie, afterwards, and AU


Disclaimer: I don't own _The Forsaken_.

Written for 1character (one of those 50-sentences challenge communities on lj)

-----

**Package**

Sean is always armed these days--the gun came in the same package as his new vampire hunter lifestyle.

**Obscure**

The old Spanish mission he's looking for is just a tiny dot on an out-of-dated map, easily mistaken for an ink smudge.

**Skeleton**

One minute, he's rolling in the dirt with the girl, then next he's staring at her skeleton as the New Mexico sunlight reduces it to ash.

**Nurse**

The night nurse didn't know what to think when he came awake in the hospital screaming about vampires.

**Domino**

Hunting vampires is like knocking over dominos: if you shove the right one over, you can take them all down.

**Thaw**

The instant his Forsaken dies, the ice in Sean's veins melts, and he can breathe for the first time in days.

**Waves**

He's never thought of himself as particularly brave, and the near-constant waves of fear pounding at him aren't helping.

**Burglar**

Picking locks, lifting wallets, disabling security systems--if they ever catch up with Nick's Forsaken and survive, Sean at least has a future in B & E.

**Frame**

Cutting a trailer was more work than most people realized, but there was something beautiful about piecing together thousands of frames to make a coherent whole.

**Carpet**

When it's finally over, he doesn't even make it to the hotel bed--just lies down on the nasty, stinking carpet and sleeps for thirty-seven hours straight.

**Insect**

Kit didn't know him from Adam's aunt, but he was still able to make Sean feel like a bug that could be squashed on a whim.

**Mentor**

There are days when Sean wishes they had someone to show them the ropes--an Obi-wan to their Luke Skywalker and Han Solo--because this flying by the seat of their pants shit is getting old.

**Spirit**

So many hours on the road...it wears away at you physically, mentally, emotionally, until all that's left is the will to keep moving, that little corner of your soul that refuses to throw in the towel.

**Wax**

The boredom is more likely to kill him than the Forsaken, so he stops randomly at tourist traps: World's Largest Armadillo! and six or seven wax museums.

**Trash**

He's had to battle the 'white trash' label all his life, but now--after some of the towns he's seen--he knows just how far off the mark the bullies in elementary school were.

**Womb**

Nevada and a bullet in the leg--he spends a week curled up on a lumpy motel mattress with the curtains draw tightly shut and "Jesus of Suburbia" playing on repeat.

**Burn**

He was choking on his own blood and his own damn car keys, and all he could think about was the shame burning in his belly.

**Flash**

He didn't understand what happened when Megan bit him, but his life flashed before his eyes anyway.

**Anima**

Nick's the brains of the operation--he's made that clear from night one--Sean's just along as muscle and maybe...spirit?

**Gamble**

He threw his entire life away for a man he'd known for just a handful of days, and he's still not sure if it was worth it.

**Statue**

Sean's always thought that to call it a statue, it had to be art...ergo, the fiberglass Big Boy monstrosity is _not_ a statue.

**Perfume**

The waitress's perfume is cloyingly sweet, but it socks him right in the libido anyway (yeah, he needs to get laid that bad).

**Wine**

Ok, never mind, maybe he's turning into a redneck--but the boxed wine seemed like the quickest, cheapest way to get drunk after cleaning out a nest and seeing Nick's eyes go dark and lustful at the sight of all that blood.

**Reflection**

He doesn't look at all of himself in the mirror anymore--just pieces like his teeth or his hair--because he doesn't want to see the man he's become.

**Take**

Sean wonders how long it'll take Nick to realize everything that is Sean is his for the taking.

**Magic**

Sean believe in vampires, but he doesn't believe in magic...at least not until Kykotsmovi, Arizona when he sees that girl call down lightning out of the clear blue sky and make the vamp that's chasing him go ffftttzzz.

**Fragment**

His favorite shirt in El Paso, one shoe in La Sal Junction, his sanity somewhere around the Texas border: he's leaving little pieces of himself all across the Southwest.

**Cats and Dogs**

Sean figures they spend every waking hour of every damn day trapped together in shitty motel rooms and the fucking Charger--it's no wonder they fight like cats and dogs.

**Hum**

The second time he breaks his leg while hunting, he watches a _Darkwing Duck_ marathon while too doped up to know better...and spends the next three weeks humming the damn theme song.

**Flinch**

It takes all his willpower not to flinch every time Nick accidentally touches him.

**Rush**

The makeshift bayonet on the end of his rifle goes through the vamp's throat and blood hits him right in the face, but all Sean can feel is the heady rush in his own veins.

**Jester**

Nick is supposed to be the clown in this screwed up partnership, but as he gets sicker and sicker, Sean's the one cracking the jokes.

**Haven**

It takes all of two days after being bitten before it hits him: there are no safe havens any more.

**Dusk**

Sean's days as a vampire hunter start when the sun goes down.

**Chord**

If it would get Nick to _touch_ him again, Sean would tie the cords in his neck back into knots himself.

**Indulgence**

They kill the Forsaken and then blow the last of their money on a hotel room with clean sheets (it's Sean's idea to buy the beer that doesn't come in a 15-pack).

**Freezer**

It's 108 degrees outside without a cloud in the sky, and Sean can't wait to find a motel for the night, just so he can stick his head in the ice machine.

**Passage**

With the road stretching on forever into the heat mirages dancing over the asphalt, the passage of time blurs into one long moment.

**Coast**

The Charger blows a gasket in bum-fuck Idaho, and Sean spends an hour coaxing the old car up first one side of the mountain before coasting down the other.

**Keepsake**

Nick's got his dad's dogtags, but Sean's got nothing to remember his father by, including memories.

**Morbid**

Ina's museum is full of the strange and the creepy, but it's the jar of eyeballs that he's morbidly drawn to.

**Shipwreck**

Sean gets drunk and gets overly happy; Nick gets drunk, and it's like watching a ship sink, a train wreck, a car crash.

**Socks**

He only does laundry three towns after he's forced to go commando, but he just doesn't feel human unless he's wearing clean socks.

**Sand**

For some goddamned reason, Nick decided it would be funny to dump sand down his pants in the parking lot of a gas station in Barstow; now, Sean's squished into the backseat of the Charger, trying to change said pants while his partner just laughs his fucking head off.

**Coin**

Human or vampire--it could have gone either way there at the end, simple as a coin toss.

**Guile**

He's too honest for the job, or at least he thinks so, until he finds lies just rolling off his tongue when speaking to a cop near Brantley Lake State Park.

**Eyelash**

When he was little, his sister would press an eyelash between his index fingers and hers; whoever got the eyelash got a wish.

**Drive**

He's got one real job these days: _drive_.

**Net**

The Internet makes tracking Nick's Forsaken so fucking easy...now, if he could just score a laptop.

**Destination**

When they finally catch up to that son of a bitch and burn him on holy ground, Sean finds himself just standing by the Charger, clueless as to where to go now.


End file.
